Under a Maple Tree
by Death from Shadows
Summary: It's the end of Lucy's first week at college and now she is on her own. Just as she's getting used to her new environment she incurs a surprise encounter that changes everything. One shot short story I came up with. Thought you guys might enjoy. Re-edited for better enjoyment.


Under the Maple Tree

Sometimes the most important occurrences in our lives happen completely by accident. Sometimes we can experience life-altering events that are so completely out of the ordinary, so completely unexpected, that it is hard to imagine the significant impact they have on our lives.

It was the end of the first week of college for Lucy and she was still just getting used to being on her own. All of this seemed so foreign to her. She was just beginning to grow accustomed to the lay out. Where each of her classes were being held, which buildings were designated to their respective fields of study, and the fastest way to travel through the campus. She was even beginning to find out where the best places to visit and relax were. Certainly not the Student Union that was overcrowded with boisterous students and immature boys who hadn't really grown up just yet. However, there was one place in particular struck her interest. The middle of the school grounds was lined with fields and trees. One tree, a large maple, was situated perfectly near the far end of the campus that at mid-day it provided enough shade whilst having the perfect view to people watch.

This was the spot that Lucy had come to enjoy most while she stayed on campus. It gave her privacy and it was peaceful. She thought that this was the best place for her to dine on her afternoon lunch before her mid-day classes began.

As she came upon that spot under the maple, she gently brushed her skirt to the side as she sat herself underneath in the cool shade. It was still early in September but already the leaves were just turning shades of scarlet red, a yam orange, and a lemon yellow. A lovely sight as they danced in the soft breeze, as they made a low whoosh sound before they settled down. The sweltering sun shined high above in the clear blue sky. She pulled a paper bag with her lunch out from her backpack and ready to snack on the contents within. She tossed her bag aside before taking a bite of her sandwich as she leaned up against the bark and watched as students passed by on their bikes, skateboards or simply walked down the cobblestone pathway.

As she chewed she began to hear a rustle above her, but she ignored it thinking that it was most likely a bird or a squirrel. Before she even had a chance to take another bite a young man toppled from above and landed hard in the dirt right next to her. He struck the dirt with a loud thump as the girl let out a startled shriek. By accident she dropped her sandwich on the ground beside her as she grasped at her chest. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest.

Breathing heavily she closed her eyes for a minute, giving her heart a moment to settle down. The young man groaned as he rolled along his back in the dirt and leaves eventually to his stomach. Once the girl was able to compose herself she leered down at the young man as she watched him pick himself back up to his knees. The fall had really taken a big blow to him as he was still a bit shocked himself. He was about her age, with long spiky cherry hair and dark eyes. His skin would have been milky pale if it had not been for all the grim and muck that covered his rough skin.

"That kind of hurt," the young man joked as he winced in pain.

"Are you alright?" she asked through pants, though her heart was still racing like mad. After a few breaths she looked down at her sandwich, even though she knew that it was probably just as filthy as the young man was. And just as she suspected, it was covered in dirt. She sighed as she tossed it aside. "You idiot! What were you doing up in there anyways?"

"I was just relaxing," he told her as he stood to his feet clenching his arm. "I guess I started falling asleep and fell off." He looked up at the broken branch where he had been sitting before he toppled down. "I think my arm is broken."

The girl was not too pleased by the answer. She could see the young man was in pain as she stood to her own feet. She brushed the dirty and dry maple leaves from her skirt. "Let me see it," Lucy sighed as she walked up to him. All she could think about was how dense this young man must be to fall asleep in a tree of all places. That and the thought of how her lunch was ruined just made her more upset. But nothing could help that now. She saw that the young man was in pain and she figured she might as well help him. "Roll up your sleeve," she told him. The young man did as he was commanded.

"You know, I think that's the fastest I've ever fallen for someone," he chuckled through a wide grin. Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes at the cheesy joke, but at the same time she couldn't help but giggle.

She examined his arm closely. "Does this hurt?" she asked pressing the palm of her hand against the elbow. The boy winced and grunted, but it didn't appear to be too awful. "You're fine. It's definitely bruised, but I'm pretty sure it's not broken."

"Thanks," he said as he retracted his arm. "Natsu."

"Excuse me?"

"My name, it's Natsu," the boy told her. He extended his other, non-injured arm to her. "Nice to meet you."

"Lucy," the girl sighed with a shaking head as she took his hand in hers. "You know you almost killed me right?"

"How so?"

"You nearly fell on me," she huffed as she folded her arms across her chest. She leered at him with discontent, but the young man seemed baffled.

"No I didn't," he retorted. "I fell on the ground a couple meters from you. I highly doubt that's 'almost killing' you."

"Well either way, I have to get going," she said as she walked over to retrieve her backpack and other things.

"Why's that?"

"Well, for one thing you ruined my lunch," she said pointing at the sandwich that was now lying in filth; ants and other bugs had already descended upon it. "And another reason is that you're a bit annoying."

Without another word the girl walked away. She was still upset about losing her sandwich, and now she would have to go out and buy something else to eat. That already cost her a few dollars and she would have to walk all the way back to the Union, wait in a long line -hungry- and then pay even more money just to make up for it. And all she could think about was how stupid and ridiculous that young man had to be. A tree of all places, he had to fall asleep in a tree! What grown man even climbs trees anyways? The idea just seemed immature and childish to her.

"Hey wait up!" Natsu called out as he ran up next to her. The girl gasped as she stared at him in bewilderment.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"Let me buy you lunch and make up for what happened earlier," Natsu said as he walked next to her. Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. Was he honestly asking her out after what had just transpired? He really was bold.

"I don't want to grab lunch with you," she snapped as she brushed by him.

"Why not?"

"I don't know you," she countered. "That and you nearly killed me."

"Well for one, no I did not nearly 'kill' you," the boy stated, "and two, isn't that exactly why we should grab lunch together?" The girl stared at him with a puzzled gaze. "I mean how else are you supposed to get to know people unless you hang out and communicate with them?" Lucy shook her head and rolled her eyes, yet apparently Natsu wasn't one to be persuaded easily. "Well think about it like this; at least you're getting a free lunch out of it."

Lucy stopped as she pondered the offer. It was true, it was a free lunch and the young man did owe it to her. But did she really want to have lunch with him? She turned back to face him as she could see him pouting at her with a puppy dog expression. One that made the girl turn away from and scoff at, yet she didn't want him to realize that she found it rather cute. She wasn't going to let that convince her, she wasn't going to have lunch with a complete stranger.

"Sorry, but I rather not," she finally told him as she briskly walked away. She hoped that the young man would not follow her, and to her delight he didn't.

The next day Lucy made her way with her lunch down the cobblestone pathway. She had just finished her morning classes and now she was looking for a chance to sit back and relax. Perhaps she would return to that spot underneath the maple tree? Though she thought better just in case that Natsu boy showed up she didn't want to confront him again. But she did enjoy that spot, it was her spot and the one she enjoyed most of any place on campus. She realized she had already walked halfway there. She let out a deep breath as she thought about it. She really did not want to see him again, but at the same time she did want to return to that lovely spot and eat befor her next class.

"Hey Lucy!" The girl jumped in place as she heard her name being called from behind her. She closed her eyes hoping that it wasn't him, but she opened them in time to see the young cherry haired boy from yesterday leap in front of her. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," the girl said through a fake smile.

"Hey listen about yesterday." The girl groaned under her breath as Natsu twirled his backpack to the front and reached in. She stared at him with a quizzical gaze as she stood on her toes to see what it was he was fishing for. Not that she cared, of course not, but curiosity got the better of her. "I felt bad about what happened so I bought you another lunch to make up for yesterday," he said pulling out a brown lunch bag and handing it to her.

"Oh," she blinked in surprise as she took the bag from him. "Thank you." She looked inside to see that it was the same exact sandwich she had been munching on yesterday; a chicken salad with mustard on rye bread. She couldn't help but smile to herself. it was a kind gesture, she had to give the young man that. Not many people would be so considerate and make up for something like this. Perhaps she was wrong to judge the boy so harshly before.

"Well that was all, sorry to bother you," Natsu said as he turned to leave.

She closed her eyes, she knew she was going to regret this. "Natsu!" she called after him. The young man came to abrupt stop as he turned back to look at her. He had a cocked eyebrow as he waited for her to speak. Lucy bit her lip, half of her was telling her not to do it, but another part of her was pleading for her to go through with it. "Would you like to join me for lunch?" There she said it. Now she had to wait for the consequences.

"Sure," the boy beamed through a wide grin.

The two of them returned to that same spot, in the shade under the maple tree. The girl pulled out the lunch Natsu had purchased for her, as he pulled out his own lunch and began to eat as soon as he sat himself on the ground. The girl giggled as she examined her own food. She took a bite. So it wasn't poison, it was just like the ones she normally enjoyed. She smiled to herself as she chewed on her mouthful. Natsu took a bite himself, but then he turned and began to ask her about her classes and what she was studying. She told him that she was interested in writing, and that's what she wen to school for. She told him about her classes, what her professors were like and how much she enjoyed or loathed them. When she had finished she had just realized that she had literally told this young man, someone she hardly knew, everything about herself. She blushed as she instantly chewed a large chuck of sandwich to silence herself. Natsu smiled as he nibbled on his own. She looked at him from the corner of her eye seeing just how calm he was. It was easy for her to see how he could have fallen asleep, as he appeared to be drifting off in that moment.

She asked him what he was going to school for.

"Dunno," he answered honestly. "I guess I just want to figure it out as I go."

That was interesting Lucy thought. But she was hoping he be more revealing. But he seemed like he was more interested in listening to her than he was talking about himself. That was something she had to admit she liked. Nothing wrong with a man who would listen. She had to admit, everything about him was different. He was kind, definitely friendly. She thought he would be creepy and push for more information but he just seemed like all he wanted to do was be friends. She had to admit, she was enjoying his company and how he would listen to her. Nobody ever wanted to listen to her before.

Even when they had finished eating Lucy found herself chatting away. He asked her questions, and she answered. She told him about the books and authors she absolutely loved, and those she abhorred. The entire time Natsu just sat there, nodding his head as he smiled at her. She couldn't help it, she was too invested in the conversation to stop. But Natsu didn't seem to mind. He actually rather enjoyed it.

The girl was so caught up in the conversation she had completely lost track of the time. It wasn't until the bell chimes from a top the administration building went off that she snapped back to attention. She blinked as her heart stopped in her chest.

"What time is it?" she said in a panic. She reached into her backpack to pull out her phone.

"It's around 2:30," Natsu told her, as he had already retrieved his own phone from his pocket.

"Oh, shoot!" the girl exclaimed as she leapt to her feet. "I'm late for class." She grabbed her backpack and began to run down the cobblestone path. Natsu quickly followed after her, leaving his backpack and other belongings behind.

"Hey Lucy," he said as he ran up beside her. "Do you maybe, wanna grab lunch again tomorrow?"

"Sure," the girl said without thinking. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great," Natsu said as he stopped midstride as he watched the girl sprint down the pathway. He laughed to himself before he treaded back to that spot to finish his lunch.

Once Lucy arrived in class she briskly walked to her seat and slumped down. She had made it just in time. The professor was just entering the room as well, though that did not seem to quiet the already boisterous body of students within. She took a couple of breaths before it hit her. Did she just schedule another date with Natsu?

She slid in her chair as she rubbed her temples. No, she couldn't have. She didn't even know the boy and already she was going on a second date? Was it a date, or was she just being too hysterical? She thought this was all moving too fast. She liked him, but not in that way. Well, maybe she could. 'No,' she thought shaking her head. There is no way she could like a boy she had just met two days ago. He was just friendly, that was all. That was all it was. Two people getting to know one another. There was nothing romantic about it. Tomorrow she would sit down have lunch, and talk. That's all there was too it. It's not like Natsu liked her or anything. Or did he?

The girl was too confused now she hadn't even noticed the boy sitting next to her was nudging a piece of paper in front of her. She blinked and took it. Her heart began to race at a frantic pace as she wondered what it was. It was just the sign up sheet. She signed her name and passed it on. Now she was becoming hysterical over sign up sheets. She really was over thinking this. It's nothing. There is nothing between her and Natsu. Nothing.

_3 YEARS AND 7 MONTHS LATER_

Lucy was a senior now and graduation was just around the corner. Three years since she had first stepped onto the campus as a freshman, and now three and a half years later she would be walking away from it all. She wondered where the time could have gone, and how quickly it all seemed to pass. She recollected those days when the school felt so foreign to her, but now it felt like it was a part of her. Like it was a home. She didn't want to leave, but that is the course of life that we all must take. But the new chapter in her life was just about to begin and she knew that it would have to come sooner or later. And yet, she never thought she would leave. It was still so strange and the thought hadn't even completely sunk in just yet.

She wandered over to that old maple tree that she had sat under and ate her lunch so many years ago. The leaves were just beginning to grow back. Little baby leaflets, sprouts of green arose from the once dead and barren branches. She stood in front of it, admiring it as she ran her hand up and down the rough bark. So many memories and things this maple must have seen. So many memories that she herself had experienced here. Though it was odd, before the tree looked so tall when she was a freshman, but now it was so tiny.

She didn't want to, but she knew she would have to say goodbye. Goodbye to all her friends. Goodbye to all her teachers and mentors. Goodbye to the campus and the school that had become her home in the four years she had stayed there. And at the end of it all, she would have to say goodbye to this maple tree. So many memories she had sitting there watching people go by. The conversations and the times spent with friends. All of it were just memories now. Those things that she would cherish for the rest of her life.

She smiled to herself as she felt a cool spring breeze blow by. It was comfortable, as it sent a chill down her spine. She didn't mind, it would be one of the last times she could experience it as a student. The rustle of the branches above as though the new leaves were eager to flutter away off on their own, only to be held back by a mother who thought they were too young. And she was right. They haven't had the chance to live just yet. In due time little leaves, you'll have lived your life. "But now it's time for me to live mine."

"Hey Lucy," she heard a voice whisper from behind as two hands slid across her hips. She felt a soft touch of lips against her neck as a familiar aroma filled her nostrils of cherry and honeysuckle.

"Natsu," the young woman sighed as she spun around and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes before the young woman leaned in and kissed the young man.

"Man, it's been nearly four years since I've fallen for you. Both figuratively and literally." The young woman giggled at his comment as she leaned in for another quick peck on the lips before breaking away. "And that's why I think this is as good a place as any." She stared at him with a quizzical gaze as it quickly morphed into one of shock as she saw Natsu bend down to one knee as he pulled a small little black box from his jacket pocket.

"Yes!" She blurted out before Natsu had the chance to say anything. The young man laughed as he did his best to keep his composure. But the sight of Lucy's face, full of joy and shock, was too much for him. He couldn't control the amount of happiness he was feeling at that moment.

"I didn't even get the chance to ask you," Natsu finally managed to laugh.

"And my answer still would have been yes," she said as she grabbed him by the scruff of his collar and pulled him in for a deep, passionate kiss. "You idiot," she giggled as she kissed him again. "You know I would have said yes anyways. You didn't even have to ask." This time it was Natsu's turn to engage the kiss as he held onto her.

And for Lucy, at the end of one of many of her aspects in life, it was just another peaceful day under a maple tree.


End file.
